Three Flames Of Love
by MsJakePuckerman
Summary: *One shot* Rachel Berry is in a dilemma. Three guys are fighting over her, and she seems to find something interesting about each of them. Who would she choose? And will the song she sings help her realise who she wants?


**A/N:This is a one shot I had in mind, and I hope it turns out to be good! I really am not thinking about taking this one shot further, I only had this in mind and I have my other two stories I need to focus on. So I really hope you enjoy this.**

...

So I never really thought something like this would happen to me. As in ever. I am Rachel Berry for crying out loud, the irritating diva who wears animal sweaters and knee high socks, why would they choose ME? Yes that's correct, I said they.

Three guys were fighting over me, like literally fighting, and they were the most unexpected guys... Jesse, Noah and Josh. Josh was a guy that goes to Dalton academy, we met at sectionals last year and ever since we just started talking and hanging out together, nothing ever really bloomed between us, but we started getting really close, and that seemed to irritate the living hell out of both Puck and Jesse.

I could have expected Jesse to like me, and Josh too but Noah? That was just too weird for me. One day I asked him when we were alone in Glee club, and he told me that he felt extremely bad for how he has treated me, and he alway liked me and simply didn't know how to deal with it, because he never really liked any girl before. It was just about sex and more sex, but now with me, It was different.

In a way I believed him but I just wanted to give it time to know for sure. That is until it all started. Jesse enrolled at Mckinley, which caused more chaos than I thought and after a few weeks Josh also enrolled, and that was when they started fighting. They were acting like kids, and what they didn't know was, was that that's exactly what turned me off. Not that guys ever fighted over me, I just hated it that they were acting so childish. And they simply did not understand that.

Days and days went by and every single day I got either a text or call from all of them, and they would corner me at school. Thankfully the choice hasn't came yet for me to choose between them, but I knew it would eventually come. And the mere thought of it scared the hell out of me.

Who was I suppose to choose? Jesse, the guy that had exactly the same interests as me, loved Broadway, and had all the same views and opinions, then there's Josh, the sweet guy you would find in only movies. Lastly, there's Noah. The sexy guy with a very good looking body, even though he had a ridiculous hairstyle, somehow it seemed to look cute on him. Yes he treated me badly, hut he had that soft and caing side that made my heart melt. He did things that neither of the other guys did, and somehow when I was with him, it just felt right. And it felt like he really cared about me.

If I thought about him that way, why was it so hard for me to choose? Maybe because I was afraid of what the other guys might do to him. But I knew I had to make up my mind sooner or later, because I just couldn't handle this anymore, and today was the day that I did.

Mr Schue hadn't come up with an assignment yet, so I decided to sing a song to the three guys, and afterwards I would call them outside and tell them my decision.

"Okay, uhm this isn't a song I would usually sing by this artist, but I felt like it fitted my situation, as you all know the guys that's visibly fighting over me. So here goes."

I saw the three guys glare at each other, and the rest of glee was slightly confused, but luckily they didn't say anything. And when the song started all members of glee stared at them.

I know that we are young...

And I know that you may love me...

But I just can't be with you like this anymore...

Alejandro...

She's got both hands in her pocket...

But she won't look at you, won't look at you...

She hides true love en su bolsillo

She's got a halo around her fingers,

Around you...

You know that I love you boy...

Hot like Mexico, rejoice...

At this point i've gotta choose,

Nothing to lose...

Don't call my name, don't call my name...

Alejandro...

I pointed at Noah.

I'm not your babe, i'm not your babe...

Fernando...

I looked at Jesse.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch...

Roberto...

Finally I then pointed at Josh.

Alejandro, Alejandro...

Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro...

Alejandro, Alejandro...

Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro...

Stop, please just let me go...

Alejandro just let met go...

She's not broken, she's just a baby...

But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad...

And all those flames that

Burned before him...

Now he's gonna firefight, got cool the bad...

You know that I love you boy,

Hot like Mexico, rejoice...

At this point i've gotta choose,

Nothing to lose...

Don't call my name, don't call my name...

Alejandro...

I'm not your babe, i'm not your babe...

Fernando...

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch...

Just smoke my cigarette hush...

Don't call my name, don't call my name...

Roberto...

Alejandro, Alejandro...

Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro...

Alejandro, Alejandro...

Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro...

Don't bother me, don't bother me,

Alejandro...

Don't call my name, don't call my name,

Bye Fernando...

I'm not your babe, i'm not your babe...

Alejandro...

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch...

Fernando...

Don't call my name, don't call my name...

Alejandro...

I'm not your babe, i'm not your babe...

Fernando...

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch...

Just smoke my cigarette hush...

Don't call my name, don't call my name...

Roberto...

Alejandro, Alejandro...

Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro...

Alejandro, Alejandro...

Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro...

Don't call my name, don't call my name...

Alejandro

(Alejandro, Alejandro)

I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe,

Fernando...

(Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro)

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch...

(Alejandro, Alejandro)

Just smoke one cigarette and hush...

Don't call my name, don't call my name...

Roberto...

(Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro)

Alejandro...

Surprisingly when I finished the song, everyone applauded me in a different way than they always did. Except for Noah, Jesse and Josh, they were all still slightly confused. When the class stilled I did as promised and asked to speak to the guys outside. I exited the choir room, and I heard them following right behind me.

"I have came to my decision, even though none of you said I should choose, I think it's pretty obvious, and I just can't stand this anymore." I said seriously, I saw Jesse smile from the corner of my eye, and I knew he thought I chose him.

"Not you Jesse." His face died down when I said those three words, he wanted to say something but I shushed him. Then, Josh stepped forward and said, "I knew you chose me." I rolled my eyes and I pushed him away when he wanted to hug me.

"No Josh, I chose Noah." I saw Noah start smiling and I walked over to him. "He is my choice, because surprisingly he's the only one who knows I have feelings. He didn't pester me as much as you two did, and for some reason I actually believe the things he told me." I kissed Noah on the cheek and I saw Josh getting angry. He stepped forward, wanting to push Noah, but I stepped infront of him, and unknowingly, I was the one who was pushed.

That made Noah furious. He balled his fists, and grabbed Josh by his collar and threw him against the nearest locker. He fell onto the floor, and before Noah could go closer to punch him, I put my hand on his shoulder and told him it wasn't worth it.

"You're right babe If you two aint outta this school by tomorrow I'll make sure i'll throw you out myself!" He spat at Josh and Jesse, after that, they just walked out of school, and I really hoped that they didn't come back.

"Thank you Noah..." I said and I felt like my heart rate was going faster and faster when he leaned down to kiss me, I felt him smiling against my lips, and I couldn't help but to let a small smile out too.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered into my ear, I nodded, not even caring that I would missing the last of Glee. We got into his truck and we headed straight to my house, the whole way there he held my hand, and I couldn't but love the idea of being Noah Puckerman's girlfriend.

After a few moments he pulled into my driveway, and I noticed thst my dad's weren't home. I smiled to myself, hoping he didn't notice it, but when I looked up at him, he smiled as well. I giggled at him and took his hand, I opened the front door, and I headed straight up to my bedroom, and I could still feel Noah smiling.

When we got into my room I threw my bag down and I felt Noah grabbing me around my waist, and spun me around. We gazed into each others eyes, and at the same time we leaned into each other to share a very hot kiss. I felt him sucking on my bottom lip, and I let out a moan. He once again smiled, and he grazed his tongue over my lips, seeking entrance, I parted my lips, and our tongues danced together. After a few moments we pulled away, out of breath. I smiled up at him and took a few steps back, I saw him frowning, but when I took my shirt off to reveal my shocking pink bra that clasps at the front, his mouth flew open.

"Is this for fucking real?" He asked stepping closer to me, I nodded and once again kissed him passionately.

He lifted me up, and gently threw me on my bed, he was hovering on top of me and I noticed him looking at my breasts. I lifted both my hands up and pulled his shirt over his head, and how I loved the view! He had such a perfect body, and when I felt his body touching mine, I could have sworn I started to melt.

We kissed a few more times, then he asked me, "Are you sure as about this Rach? I don't wanna..."

I shushed him by kissing him once more, and when I pulled back I pulled my skirt down, revealing matching panties. I saw his eyes widen and he said, "You're so perfect Rach."

I closed my eyes when he kissed me along my stomach, he trailed the kiss up to my breasts, and when he looked at me I lifted myself up on my elbows, and I let him unclasp my bra, when it fell off, he laid me down, and kissed me, then he traced kisses along my collarbone, then went down to my breasts. I sucked in a deep breath when I felt him take my nipple into his mouth and sucking on it gently, and his other hand was resting on my other breast.

After a moment, he stopped and took his jeans off, leaving him in only his boxers and socks, he threw the socks off, then he started kissing my inner thigh, and he moved more up, and when he reached my centre, he placed one kiss on my panties and moved up to my lips. He once again asked me if I was sure, and I slapped him on his arm telling him that I was 100% sure.

He smiled, then with one hand he took my panties off, and when he did, he leaned down and placed a number off kisses on my now hot centre. I arched my back in pleasure, he then ran his finger through my folds, he looked up at me, smiling and said, "Rach you're so..." I just nodded my head, knowing what he wanted to say.

He ripped off boxers, and I didn't even notice it until he reached up to kiss me and I felt him against me. I grinded into him, and he loved that. He also threw his head back in pleasure, and soon none of us could wait any longer. I took a condom out of my bedtable, and I saw him widen his eyes.

"You keep condoms Berry?" He said lifting an eyebrow as I handed it to him.

"You never know what might happen Puckerman." I heard him moan as I grinded into him once again, then he slipped the condom over his length.

He leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth again. He fixed himself between my legs, and told me,"You should tell me if I hurt you okay?"

I nodded my head and kissed him sweetly. I felt his tip at my entrance, and I closed my eyes when I felt a sharp pain at first when he entered me. He immediately checked to see if I was okay, I said yes, because we both knew it will happen since it was my first time.

After a few times of him going in and out the pain started to fade, and I told him he could go a little bit faster. He was so scared that he will hurt me, I found it adorable.

After a while I started moaning into his neck, as I started to feel the pleasure. He still gently entered me, but it was an amazing feeling nonetheless.

"You feel so good Rach." He said as he rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. When he slowed down a bit, I moved my hips and started going in motion with him, and it seemed to be driving him crazy. Obviously just to tease me now and then he would slip his finger over my most sensitive spot and each time I let out a moan that he said he loved. He entered me a few more times after that, we seemed to be busy for quite some time, when I got a feeling I was close to seeing stars.

And when I told Noah that, he smiled wickedly, and started going faster, soon I reached my climax, and I pulled him closer to me as I felt him reach his too shortly after mine. After a few breaths, he pulled out of me and discarded the used condom in the trashcan next to my bed, he rolled over to me, I was still feeling the sensation, and he pulled me closer to him.

I threw my legs over his and rested my head on his arm, I felt him resting his hand on my hip and kissing my head.

"That was amazing Babe." He said, playing with my hair.

I nodded and turned my head to look at him. "Next time Puckerman it'll be better." I said huskily and he pulled me closer to him to kiss me full on my lips.

What can I say I really enjoyed being with him, and I enjoyed what we just did. I lost my virginity to Noah Puckerman as his girlfriend, and truth be told, I wouldn't want anything or anyone else.

**A/N: so that's it! I hope you liked it, it was just a silly idea that was in my head, and I really wanted to get it out. I rated this one shot M because of the sex scene, I know it wasn't that graphic, but It was Rachel's first time and I felt I just needed to rate it a M. Please tell me what you thought! Xoxoxo**


End file.
